halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:The Weekly
The Weekly is a community project in the form of a series of micro-fiction contests, inspired by the discontinued Community Writing Competitions on Halo Waypoint. Each week, users can challenge themselves to write a short prose response to a prompt chosen at the start of the week by the competition's judge. At the week's end, the judge selects a winner to receive a shiny new Weekly Winner eraicon on their entry's page, and the entry will then be displayed on Recent Changes for the next week for all to easily see and read. The project was conceived in response to a long-standing downturn in prose writing on the site, in hopes of encouraging more prose by presenting a painless, easily-attainable length as a target instead of a hopelessly-long novel length. The ideas the writers incorporate to hone their craft under such constraints might then become the seeds for events their own characters go through, or even be worked into whole other long stories. __TOC__ How To Participate At the beginning of each week, a new prompt will be posted on this page, for users to write in response to. Working with in the length and topic restraints (which could have to do with the theme, or subject, or writing style like "only dialogue"), users then write their response and create a new page on which to post it. Remember to include a Writer Template (" ") at the top and categorize it "The Weekly" ("Category:The Weekly") at the bottom. A paragraph at the top can be added to introduce the piece and context for it without going towards the word count, so long as there's a horizontal line ("----") between to make set them apart distinctly. Unless specified otherwise, the word length is 1000 words, and the maximum stories you can submit per entry is two. It is frowned upon to use two entries to create a longer entry, as each should be a stand-alone piece. Then, simply add a link to your entry's page in the scrollbox for the appropriate week for it to be counted. The judge ( , currently) will then read the entries, between the following Monday-Wednesday depending on availability, and pick a winner for the week. Bear in mind, the judge's decision may be based on subjective judgements, but good spelling, grammar, and punctuation go a long way towards impressing by presenting a professional and easy-to-read appearance. Winners will then be given a unique Weekly Winner eraicon and displayed on the Recent Changes page. Current Judge Notes *Feel free to suggest prompts and topics for future weeks - ping me in the Discord if you do. *If posted after the end date, I'll still read and review your work, it just excludes you from the standings for winning the weekly (although in some cases I may shift things to allow for more competition). Yes, this means... *...all previous weekly prompts (including those before I took over) can be written for and I'll give them a look, just bear in mind that it'll be a lower priority than more recent things. That being said... *...I won't be accepting works written beforehand, or in general submissions not written specifically for the Weekly and then added to it afterwards. Weekly Challenges Week 157: Everything old... Prompt: You know, they say hindsight is 2020. I have waited approximately four months to make that joke. Feel free to throw tomatoes at me on the Discord. Anyway, going back through bits and pieces of the previous year while reading up for my The Weekly 2019 Highlights, there was a lot of stuff that could've been made a lot better with some more time, some more work, some more polish - so I'm going to give you the opportunity to do so here. This first week's prompt is to give people another 2 weeks (ish) to re-edit, re-write, or even fully re-imagine a Weekly entry they've done previously and weren't satisfied with - or, at least, would like another stab at. Multiple entries are both permitted and welcome! Just so long as you, y'know, say which stories you're re-doing. Word limit is not fixed, but try to stay within +/-10% of the original. Start Date: January 1st 2020 End Date: January 12th 2020 Entries= *Rebel's End (2020) by *A Baker's Dozen by *Maintenance by *Another Night on the Town by }} |-| Feedback= Month 3: ...is new again. Prompt: Another thing that came up in the 2019 highlights is the number of returning names; and while it's great to see regulars working their magic on a weekly basis, it's also nice to see some new faces make an appearance. This month's project is for a more experienced writer to pair up with someone new to HF - or at least Weeklies - and help them work on an entry. Any of the previous year's prompts are free to use (although again, please specify which one you're writing for when you enter). If you're stuck for ideas, here's some of my personal favourites: *'#124:' "Step out of your shell" *'#127:' "Lets get tactical" *'#130:' "Improvise. Adapt. Hopefully Don't Die." *'#134:' "Were it so easy" *'#138:' "Last Goodbye" *'#141:' "Wax on, wax off" *'#142:' "Who the hell is Dustin Echoes?" *'#151:' "It's All About Perspective" For ease of writing and reviewing, we're looking at a maximum of 2000 words (although entries below that are both permitted and welcome!) Start Date: January 1st 2020 End Date: February 1st 2020 Entries= & }} |-| Feedback= Week 158: Tall Tales Prompt: "The stories and information posted here are artistic works of fiction and falsehood. Only a fool would take anything posted here as fact." The Orion arm is a big place, and there's plenty of room for hearsay and stories to spread purely via word-of-mouth. For this week, I'm asking for a 1000-word piece centred around one of these - an urban myth, a rumour based on truth (or not!) twisted and distorted beyond recognition by an interstellar game of Chinese whispers. Maybe from a friend-of-a-friend-of-a-friend who heard that the Covenant eat people, or a conspiracy theorist on Chatternet talking about where the brains for Smart AIs come from, or grunts chattering about how Demons simply come back when killed. Go wild. Start Date: January 6th 2020 End Date: January 19th 2020 Entries= *Here There Be Monsters by *SHIKARI by }} |-| Feedback= Week 159: Fixed Prompts #2 Prompt: Another batch of fixed prompts, given the interest in them on announcement and in the weekly last month. For those who weren't around or didn't partake, these weeklies work off a set of prompt phrases or lines, free of context (for you to fill in). In other words, the kind of jumping-off point that you'd find on other hubs for writing prompts, rather the usual weeklies based on a broader theme or plot that you have to write within. Once again, 1000 words as your limit. Once again, Silver, using all more prompts does not grant you more wordcount. *"Sometimes I think this war ain't so bad, you know." *"How was I supposed to know I'd never see you again?" *"The stars are pretty tonight." *"You think I need a gun for this?" Start Date: January 13th 2020 End Date: January 26th 2020 Entries= }} |-| Feedback= Archives *2016 entries *2017 entries *2018 entries *2019 entries Category:The Weekly